phoenixs_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix's Big Brother 1
is the first and inaugural season of the Phoenix's Big Brother franchise. The season started on August 5th, 2019, and the finale votes were read on October 26th, 2019. The season lasted 84 days in total. Background Casting Originally, sixteen players applied to play the game, all of whom were casted. However, there were two more late applications that were accepted, expanding the cast size to eighteen. Twists * Late Entries: Two contestants, WillingLunastar (Luna) and electriciqty (Ryan), entered the House around three hours after the start of the season. * Sprint Pass: WittierAnimal1, also known as Breezy, was given a "Sprint Pass" in Round 1 for accidentally completing the wrong challenge for the first Head of Household competition. The Sprint Pass granted one round of immunity, and a guaranteed spot in the Power of Veto competition. The Sprint Pass was later given to outgoing Head of Household Satohito on Round 3 because he completed the Head of Household competition before host Phoenix was checking for completion; Sato was unaware that houseguests cannot win Head of Household twice in a row. * Houseguest Choice Chips: Starting in Round 5, one-third of the chips in the Power of Veto player picking box were labelled "Houseguest Choice". If a person drew a Houseguest Choice chip, they would get to pick whoever they wanted to play in the Power of Veto for that round. * Co-Heads of Household: On Round 8, instead of having a tiebreaker competition, WittierAnimal1 and IAmAHog_0 instead requested to become co-Heads of Household, which was granted by host PhoenixExcelsior. ** Dethroned HoH & Forced Power of Veto: Since a 3-3 tie and a 4-4 tiebreaker was a possibility with two Heads of Household and six people voting before a tiebreaker, the week was set up so that one Head of Household would be dethroned if their nominee was vetoed. To guarantee that a Head of Household was dethroned, the veto this round was turned into a Forced Power of Veto, which functions like a normal veto, but must be used on one of the nominees. The HoH who had their nominee vetoed would name the replacement nominee before being dethroned. * Double Eviction: A Double Eviction round occurred during Round 11, where an entire round of Big Brother would be played immediately after the 11th eviction of the season. Houseguests Game History } | | | | | | | | 9-5 | 2nd Evicted Day 3 |- ! rowspan="2"| 3 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | | colspan="2"| Walked Day 7 |- | | | | | | 7-5 | 3rd Evicted Day 8 |- ! 4 | | rowspan=11 | | | | | | | | 6-5 | 4th Evicted Day 12 |- ! 5 | | | | | | | | | 6-4 | 5th Evicted Day 22 |- ! 6 | | | | | | | | | 7-2 | 6th Evicted Day 28 |- ! 7 | | | | | | | | | 6-2 | 7th Evicted 1st Jury Member Day 33 |- ! 8 | | | | | | Due to the nature of the Forced Power of Veto, there was not an option to discard it. | | | | 4-3 | 8th Evicted 2nd Jury Member Day 41 |- ! 9 | | | | | | | | | 3-3 HOH | 9th Evicted 3rd Jury Member Day 49 |- ! 10 | | | | | | | | | 4-1 | 10th Evicted 4th Jury Member Day 57 |- ! rowspan="2"| 11 | | | | | | | | | 4-0 | 11th Evicted 5th Jury Member Day 62 |- | | | | | | | | | 2-1 | 12th Evicted 6th Jury Member Day 62 |- ! 12 | | | | | | | | | 2-0 | 13th Evicted 7th Jury Member Day 69 |- ! 13 | | | | | | | | | 1-0 | 14th Evicted 8th Jury Member Day 79 |- ! 14 | | | | | | | colspan="2"| Walked Day 83 |- ! rowspan=2|15 | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2|4-3 | Runner-Up |- | | Winner Day 84 |} Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Part 1 Part 2 Round 12 Round 13 Round 14 Round 15 (Finale) Jury List of PoV Players The houseguest who won the PoV that round will have an underlined name. Houseguests playing via a "Houseguest Choice" draw will have their name in italics. NOTE 1: "Houseguest Choice" chips were introduced in Round 5. They would take up 1/3rd (rounded down if applicable) of the possible chips. NOTE 2: In Round 8, houseguests played for the Forced Power of Veto, rather than the Golden Power of Veto. NOTE 3: From the second half of Round 11 onwards, all houseguests remaining played in the Power of Veto competition. Because of this, Houseguest Choice chips would be removed for the rest of the season. } |- ! Gary ! Shard ! Laser ! Gary ! Raphael ! Bey ! Bey ! ! Gary ! Luna ! Luna ! Breezy ! ! |} Voting History All votes, excluding unanimous votes, occasions where a contestant did not vote, and HOH tiebreaker votes, will be hidden until the end of the season. } | | Sato | Jeodon | | Underdog | | Underdog | | | | | |- ! | Purple | Libby | Chef | Purple | Raphael | | Jeodon | | Underdog | Underdog | Underdog | Breezy | | Luna | | |- ! | | Libby | | Sato | | | Jeodon | | Fom | Laser | | | Bey | | | |1}} |- ! | Infa | Libby | Chef | Sato | Breezy | Sato | Jeodon | | Fom | Laser | Underdog | | | | |1}} | |- ! | Purple | | Chef | Purple | Breezy | Underdog | Underdog | Gary | | Laser | | Ryan | | |2}} | |- ! | Infa | Libby | Chef | Sato | Raphael | | | Shard | | | | | |3}} | |- ! | Purple | Bey | | | Breezy | | | Shard | | | | |4}} | |- ! | Purple | Bey | Chef | Purple | Raphael | Sato | Jeodon | Gary | Underdog | | |5}} | |- ! | | Libby | Raphael | Sato | Raphael | Sato | | Gary | | |6}} | |- ! | | Libby | Chef | Purple | Raphael | Sato | | | |8}} |- ! | Infa | Libby | Raphael | Purple | Breezy | Underdog | | |8}} | |- ! | Purple | | | | | | |10}} |- ! | Purple | Libby | | Sato | | |11}} |- ! | | Bey | Raphael | | |12}} |- ! | Infa | Bey | | |13}} |- ! | Infa | Bey | | |13}} |- ! | Purple | | |14}} |- ! | | |15}} |} Trivia * Every contestant who earned the Sprint Pass won the Power of Veto that round. References